Into The Night
by cyberslavekitten
Summary: Demyx loved music. Zexion loved silence. But for some reason, this attracted Demyx even more. Zexion was mysterious. Demyx was open. Well, opposites attract. These two, fell hard, and so did the world around them...
1. Chapter 1

Hello.

Goodbye.

Words, lost in the time it took for us to care for each other.

Zexion, the silver haired boy, whom I deeply fell in love with; I wasn't normal, but if I were, I wouldn't be me.

I'm Demyx, the boy that doesn't really give a damn, what people think of him.

I like music, mullets, and everything rock. I also, happen to like the boy that is quiet and hides in the shadows while people run around, screaming in fear. He hides that fear of his, but he doesn't realizes, just how much the mysteries he has, attracts me to him.

I want to tell you a story, a story of a boy that fell for another boy. That became protective, and showed it damn well.


	2. Chapter 2

Every heart has a secret; mine just didn't hide it as well, for everyone knew it. They could see it in the way I hung on his every word, the way every time he moved, I did too. I wanted to be part of him, but he looked away from me. He was dark, mysterious, and silent. I was the exact opposite, but I craved him so terribly.

Zexion, the silver haired mystery had me falling from the second I laid eyes on him. The first time he stepped through the doors of our high school, the moment our eyes first met and he quickly looked away. From then on I took to following him around, his daily routine became mine. Sure, I was practically a stalker, but I just wanted to talk to him, get to know him, but I wasn't' sure if he wanted the same.

Zexion's dark secret had soon washed through the school, and he became the judged, except from me. I want to tell you, about this boy, I want to tell you, about what we went through together, I want to tell you a story, about high school boy, with a dark past.

He walked in front of me and longing sigh escaped my lips, "Hey Zexion," I muttered, he glanced at me, stopping in his tracks, but then he did something he never did before.

He walked over to me and stopped right in front of me, it startled me slightly, and I pressed my back against the locker. He stared up into my eyes, his were swirling shades of blue, and I felt a small shiver run through me.

"Demyx, why do you keep following me everywhere," he asked softly, his voice was low and hushed, his words were a blur of syllables and I found myself lost in the labyrinth of his voice, my heart stuttered as his voice spoke my name.

"How do you my name," I asked softly, my voice was becoming as quiet as his, a small smirk flashed over his face and he chuckled softly.

"I know everyone here Demyx, it may not be on a personal level, but I do the names and the faces to match them too, yours is one too hard to forget though," he whispered smiling.

I smiled a little and ran my hand through my mullet quickly. "Well I apologize if my following you is creeping you a little," I said smiling, "I just can't help it."

"And why is that, why do you feel so compelled to follow me," he asked softly, taking a small step closer to me.

I quickly found the truth spilling from my lips without a conscious thought of moving them, "Because, I like you, and I want to get to know you more," I whispered, but then I froze, feeling my face heat up as a blush began to creep over my cheeks.

He smiled and lightly touched my chin; I shivered a little as I looked down at him. He was a little shorter than me and found my mind making the image of picking him up and pressing him against the locker kissing him deeply.

I quickly shook my head, throwing the thought from my skull, "Demyx, I like that you're so honest with this," he whispered softly, I smiled a little and my eyes darted away, "I like you as well, but I'm afraid what we would be would frighten the whole world," he whispered.

My eyes flashed and I looked at him, "I don't give a damn what this world thinks of me, they're opinions are just that, opinions, and I don't need them holding me back from what I want," I said. My lips pressed against his quickly before grabbing my bag from the floor, "Call me if you want," I said handing him a small scrap of paper before taking off.

I could feel my heart running in my throat as thoughts raced through me. He was afraid of rumors, he was afraid of judgment, but it seemed that's all he had gotten since he arrived here. Could there be more beneath his façade? Could he be hiding a secret far darker than the one that had ravaged the school?

I shook my head again before the mocking laughter reached my ears. I spun around and saw one of the bullies staring down at Zexion; Zexion was attempting to get back the book that the boy stole from him. My eyes darkened and I walked over to him again. I gently pushed back Zexion who looked up at me with a curious look in his eyes as I snatched the book back from Lexaeus. He glared down at me.

Lexaeus was my older brother who loved teasing those that were smaller than him, which was pretty much everyone. "Listen Lex," I spat, he reached out to grab my wrist threateningly, but I quickly smacked him hard in the face. "Knock it off, you know damn well I'm sick of you acting like a total prick to people just because you tower over them."

"Oh stop defending him, what is he your boyfriend now?" he snapped.

"Yes," the whisper came from behind me, I looked back at him as his fingers lightly intertwined with mine, I smiled and looked back at Lex.

"Alright, now you know, so back off," I spat viciously.

Lex looked down at Zexion scathingly before turning his nose to the wind and stalking the hallway, his boots smacking against the black and white tile flooring.

I sighed softly and briefly closed my eyes, I then looked back at Zexion, "Are you alright?" I asked, he nodded once before his eyes quickly fell to the ground, I smiled, "Tell me-"

"I'm sorry if what I said before about me being your boyfriend was out of line, I just wanted him to go away, and he seemed to listen to you," he whispered quickly.

I lifted his chin and looked into his eyes smiling, "It wasn't out of line, I told you before that I like you and that I want to get to know you better, your comment was completely in bounds, but if you wish it were only a statement and nothing more, than that can happen," I whispered before releasing him and starting to walk away. He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I looked at him and he had a small blush on his face.

"I don't want it to be just a statement, I want it to be the truth!"


	3. Chapter 3

"_I don't want it to be just a statement; I want it to be the truth!"_

My heart raced as I heard the words over and over in my mind. His voice was like liquid, oozing gently over them as he spoke them, even in my mind they were like fluid. With a gentle shudder I cleared my throat as I left the school, the day was over, and I was gonna head back 'home.'

I sighed at the single thought of it, I didn't like the place where I lived; I lived in an orphanage because my parents gave me up at birth. They either didn't like me, or they didn't want me. Lex wasn't my birth brother, but I considered him family since I grew up with him. But I didn't personally like him since he always treated me so terrible.

"Demyx!" I heard Zexion cry from behind me, we were a few blocks from the orphanage and I felt my heart sink a little, I didn't want him to know that I lived in an orphanage; it was frightening as it was for me to sleep there and wake up to…

I shuddered away from the nightly torture and plastered a smile on my face as I turned to him. My heart began to erratically beat in my chest and I took a deep calming breath. "Hey Zexion, I didn't know you went this way," I said smiling.

He beamed up at me and I chuckled softly, "Yeah, I live like down the street from the orphanage up here," he replied, his voice far more cheerful than earlier today.

I felt the blood drain from my face, "Oh? I didn't know that," I replied, quickly shoving away my discomfort. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," his smile slowly vanished and the melancholy stare that I had grown accustomed too returned. I smiled and he looked up at me curiously.

"Does something amuse you?" he asked inquisitively.

I shook my head, "Not amuse," I replied softly as we walked, he stared at me out of the corner of his eye, and I gently nibbled on my lip before he quickly grabbed my wrist.

Once I stopped he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me down to his eye level and pressed his lips against mine. I blushed but kissed him back enthusiastically, grabbing his waist and pulling him close to me.

I could feel him smiling beneath my lips and I couldn't help but smile back. He released my shirt and slid his arm around my neck.

He gently pulled back and stared up into my eyes with a small smile and I gently licked my lips. He chuckled softly and pulled away, letting his arm fall away from my neck and looked up at me smiling lightly. I stood up straight and smiled down at him, "Do you feel better now, Zexion?" I asked teasingly, he winked playfully.

"For now," he replied before turning away and walking quickly up the side walk of the house before us, "I'll see you later," he replied before slipping inside.

I smiled slightly before looking down the street, at the end of it was the orphanage in which I lived.

I groaned and continued walking down the street to the orphanage.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked silently down the street to school as I heard the rapid footsteps chasing after me. I looked back as Zexion slipped into my arms and kissed me lightly on the lips. I smiled and hugged him tightly to me. "Good Morning, Zexy," I whispered to him softly, he looked up at me.

"Zexy?" he asked slightly confused.

I smiled and chuckled lightly, "As much as I love your name dear, I came up with a little nick name for you, is that alright?" I asked.

A smile lit up his face and I grinned, "It's perfectly fine," he said as he slid out of my arms and entwined his fingers with mine, I smiled and squeezed his hand lightly as we finished our walk to the high school.

As we entered the campus grounds everyone was staring at us, I smiled a little as they started whispering to one another. I slid my arm around Zexy's shoulders as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling closer to me. I could see the nonchalant look on his face; he wasn't letting the crowd around us make his choices. I smiled proudly and walked forward into the school.

As we got inside I found that Zexy's locker was surrounded by a couple of the tougher guys in school. They were smiling stupidly as Zexy and I approached, "Why don't you take a walk Demyx, we'll take good care of your little butt buddy," the first guy said as he stepped forward. He pried us away from each other, throwing me aside. I fell to the ground and got back up quickly. But before I could get there the first guy was already double over cursing in pain.

Zexy was staring down at him with a slightly dead look on his face. I froze as one of the other guys moved towards him. Zexy turned and raised his knee quickly and rammed his fist into the guys gut, rendering him breathless as he clutched his groin and fell to his knees as well.

He glared at the other three and his eyes narrowed, "Get the hell outta here, and take your insignificant acquaintances with you," he snapped firmly, and strangely enough, they listened.

He walked over to me and his facial expression returned to the nonchalant one from before as he smiled sheepishly. "Are you alright," he asked as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm fine Zexy, I didn't know you could fight though," I replied as I draped my arms over his shoulders and stared down into his eyes.

He chuckled softly, "That wasn't fighting my dear Demyx that was merely self-defense," he explained softly, "I can't fight, but I won't let others try to take me down without me at least _trying_ to preserve myself, plus they pissed me off, they tried to hurt you by flinging you aside," he said smiling.

I blushed lightly and smiled, "Well thank you Zexy," I said smiling as our lips briefly met. He then turned and started digging through his locker and pulled out a couple of his text books and slid them into his bag before walking back to my side and we continued down the hallway, we briefly stopped at my locker and I grabbed my books before walking to our individual classes.

"I'll see you afterward," Zexy said, I looked back at him and smiled, I walked to him once more and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Okay, see you later dear," I whispered softly to him before walking into my classroom.

I settled into the daily routine of my classes and let my mind slip into an easy calmness as I let the day rush past me until the end had appeared.

I walked out of my final class and found Zexy standing there, his eyes were lightly dazzling in the florescent lightly and he had his hands behind his back and he looked so innocent. I smiled and walked over to him; he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly.

Smiling I kissed him back, I held him tightly to me as he lightly sucked on my lower lip. I shivered lightly as he pulled away and smiled. "C'mon," he said softly as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the locker area. I quickly stashed my things and he stored his things in his locker.

We walked out of the school to the same whispers and same points. The same suspicious looks and the same questionable stares, it made me grin at the stupidity of it all. They couldn't live their own lives; if they could they wouldn't find mine so interesting. I looked down at Zexy out of the corner of my eye. He had an indifferent look upon his face, I knew he was blocking out the students around us, I knew this was something he had done almost daily.

That was when I recalled the day I first saw him.

_I looked up from my iPod to see the short boy walking quickly across the courtyard; he had on a black pair of skinny jeans and a black and white striped shirt. His silver hair dipped over his right eye and his left eye was a bright aqua color._

_I bit my lip as I watched him, he was deeply immersed in the giant book he held in his hands. I stared in amazement as he walked past the teenagers that tried desperately to trip him up._

_I felt anger spill through me as one of the high class teenagers walked past the boy and slammed his fist into the book, causing it to crash out of his hands. He knelt down and picked it up and continued walking as if nothing happened._

_I put my iPod away and quickly followed after him silently. I was at least a foot taller than him and he seemed like a rather serious type. Almost like a 'serious scene kid'. But his style didn't hit me as a total scene kid. He seemed more like the "I don't give a damn if you don't like me" type of kid._

_I grinned as I hurried up and walked past him, lightly brushing my arm against his shoulder. I looked back at him and he was staring at me. His eye was wide, almost like he was staring at me in awe._

_I stood in front of him for awhile, neither of us moving, just simply staring at each other. My eye scrutinized every detail of his face, and I found myself swirling in his aqua eyes. After awhile he finally blinked and I saw a blush creep over his face. He quickly buried his face in his book again and scurried off. I smiled as I watched him walk away, he disappeared around the corner, and I grinned, and headed off towards my class._

I looked down at Zexy, I pulled him closer to me and kissed his lips lightly, he seemed slightly taken aback by the abruptness, and I found myself grinning wildly like a Cheshire cat. I pulled back but he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me back in for another kiss. Deeper and for more passionate; I could sense he was a seme. He then pulled away with a snarky grin and grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the prying eyes of the teenagers around us.

He pulled me towards a nearby park, which was only a block away, and was actually my favorite place in the whole town. He walked with me down to the lakeshore that sat in the corner of the park. A weeping willow hung over a part of the lake, giving a decent shelter to any who wanted to just sit and stare at the lake's beauty.

He pushed me gently against the willow tree and kissed me again, he was fierce and hungry as he did this. His arms wrapped around my neck as he pressed close to me, encouraging my response; which he eagerly received.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him tightly against my body, I could feel him grinning against my lips as my eyes slid shut and I melted into his lips and let him take control over me. His fingers danced along the sensitive skin on my neck, lightly entangling them in my hair.

I shivered lightly as he pulled away with a small grin and gently kissed my lips once more, then pulled back and sat on the luscious grass. I stayed standing for a moment, still slightly shocked. But then I took a seat beside him, and smiled at him, and he leaned against me. I smiled and draped my arm over his shoulder as we watched the lake silently; swans and ducks swam elegantly across its surface, creating small ripples that lapped at the shore hungrily.

I smiled as I looked down and saw him playing with blades of grass, pulling them out of the soft dirt and slowly shredding them, then moving onto the next blade.

I heard a small pitter patter followed by a squawk; I looked up and saw a family of ducks waddling past us. We watched quietly so we wouldn't startle them. A mother duck followed by three ducklings. I chuckled lightly and Zexion looked up at me and kissed my jaw gently. I smiled and looked down at him and lightly pressed my lips to his.

"What's so funny," he asked inquisitively.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," I said softly as I tightened my grasp on his waist and pulled him closer before looking at my watch and cursed slightly, "I have to go, I have something I need to do," I said hesitantly.

He nodded and grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me in, placing a heavy kiss on my lips. I smiled and hugged him around his waist tightly, he turned and straddled me quickly, kissing me hungrily.

I smiled beneath his lips and held him to me tightly, I didn't want to let him go, I had admired him from afar for too long, and now I had him in my grasp, and I didn't want to lose what I'd sought after for so long.

"Very well, you should probably head off now," Zexion whispered when he pulled away abruptly. I nibbled on my lip and nodded, hesitantly standing before looking down at him. I sighed and stared at him for a brief moment.

"I'll see you tomorrow Zexion," I whispered softly. I then walked away but he quickly grabbed my hand, I looked back at him and his eyes were sparkling slightly.

I smiled and pulled him closer to me and kissed his lips gently once more, "I wish I didn't have to go," I whispered, "But I have some things I really have to do, otherwise I would stay for as long as I could."

He smiled and hugged me around the waist, placing his head on my chest, "I know you would," he murmured softly.

I smiled and kissed his forehead before pulling away gently and lightly tapping his nose, "I'll see you tomorrow," I repeated delicately before taking off, if I didn't leave now, I would end up forgetting everything I had to do, and the very thought of that terrified me.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the orphanage and went straight back to where my bed was, I undressed and was putting on a pair of fresh pants as Lex walked in, "So I hear you have yourself an interview," he said tauntingly. I growled beneath my breath but gave no reply. I had learned by now not to give into his taunting, that just gave him the satisfaction to know he was bugging me.

I slipped on my shirt and made sure my mullet didn't get messed up. I slid on my shoes and walked sullenly to the interview room. I wasn't personally looking forward to moving away, not after finally catching what I had for so long chased.

_Zexion._

I sighed as I sat down and waited, after a few minutes Shira walked in, she had a couple with her. The woman had long brown hair and deep brown eyes and she wore a light green sundress. The man with her I quickly assumed to be her husband. He had light blue eyes and blonde hair, he wore a white button up shirt, and black slacks.

They sat in the two chairs in front of me on the other side of the table; it almost felt like a police station interview room. Like the ones you saw on TV and stuff.

"Hello Demyx," the woman said in a kind and sweet voice. I knew immediately that she was one of those housewives that always cleaned and cooked while her husband was no doubt one of those business typhoon types that always thought about money and how clean the house should be and how perfect his family had to be. They would no doubt be leaving in despair; because I was definitely not gonna be the picture perfect child.

"Hello," I replied.

"My name is Karen, and this is my husband, Theodore," she replied with that sweet tone of hers.

"Nice to meet you," I replied, I get my voice even and calm, last interview I had I lost my temper and tried to knock the guy's head off of his shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you," Theodore said, grabbing my hand and shaking it vigorously. I was partially stunned, no one had actually shaken my hand before.

The interview continued for at least two hours, asking me about allergies, fears, likes, dislikes, passions, goals, wants, needs, favorite colors, movies, bands, artists. Everything in the alphabet came from their mouths and I just replied with an even tone until their final question.

"What is your sexual preference," Theodore asked. I was partially stunned, not the question I was anticipating. I blinked once and waited for a moment.

"…What?" I asked, Karen giggled lightly.

"We mean, what gender is it you prefer," she asked.

"You mean which day does my door swing?" I asked. Theodore blushed deeply but then nodded silently, "If you must know I gravitate towards men," I said emotionlessly.

Theodore remained silent, "Alright, I guess that sums up all our questions we have for you," Karen said smiling pleasantly. I nodded once before standing up after they did.

Hesitantly I followed them out of the room. I looked at Shira as I walked out, "I didn't expect it to be _this_ much of an interview," I said with a slight chuckle.

Shira nodded and laughed lightly, "They were pretty meticulous," she replied; I nodded before walking out and going back to my bed. I sat down on the bed and sighed as I slipped off my shoes.

"It's gonna suck if they want you," Lex said, I looked up with a small gasp, I didn't see him when I had come in.

"Why do you say that," I asked.

"Because, I'll really miss you, and our fun little 'games' we play at night," he said teasingly. I grimaced slightly but laid down on my bed and ignored his comment easily. "Oh come on Demyx," he said as I heard his bed creak, a moment later he was standing over my bed, "Don't act like you don't enjoy them."

I glared up at him, "No, I don't like them Lex, now go away and leave me be," I snapped. Every time I had an interview with a family he pulled this schlock, and I was getting sick of it.

"Aw, don't be so tense Demyx," he said he leaned over me, placing his hands on both sides of me on the bed. I began to scramble away as my mind flashed, and my body thrashed.

_Pinned against the bed…_

…Lex jumped away…

…_my shrieks of pain muffled by the pillow…_

…Lex fell to the floor…

…_blood stained my skin and sheets…_

…screams echoed through the building…

…_my life ended, and hell began…_

…I was pinned against the bed as they strapped me down, I tried desperately to hide from those painful memories, then finally…I gave in…


	6. Chapter 6

I sat curled up on my bed, I chewed thoughtlessly on my lip. My body was completely numb and my eyes were empty. I felt cold and hollow as I lay there, in the isolated room. Many kids in this place had reactions like mine, it was almost like an insane asylum for orphans, and that's what it felt like.

The warden walked in and stared at me, she wasn't technically a warden, but she acted like one, so that was what I referred to her as. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and she wore a neat button up shirt with a pencil skirt that hung just below her knees and a pair of black pumps accented her delicate ankles.

"Demyx," she said softly, her voice cut through the air sharp though and I winced and shrank away from her as she crossed to me. Her heels tapping impatiently with each step against the tile, I heard the two men with her that were meant to act as her body guards. "Demyx, sit up, it's rude ignore a superior."

I glowered but didn't respond. I was so sick of this place. None of my friends actually knew I lived here and I preferred to keep it that way. I was embarrassed enough of my life here. The school we all attended was special; it accepted everyone, even us orphans. It was a strange place, but it was the only way I could escape the tile floors and cruel guards and the constantly gruesome roommates.

The warden snapped her fingers and the guards moved forward and forced me off the bed. I let out a light yelp as I fell to the floor and they grabbed my hair and held me down but forced me to stare up at the cold hearted bitch.

"What," I snarled angrily. I always forced this rage and anger away when I was around my friends, especially Zexion.

As his face and name popped into my head and cringed away the anger, I had to contain this side of me; I had to take care of this part of me so Zexion wouldn't know about this life I led. I was really beginning to care for this boy, but I really didn't want to scare him away with this life of mine.

"You need to get up and prepare for school. It doesn't matter what caused your response last night, but you need to get over it and act like the adult you're becoming."

She turned and left. I scowled at her retreating back as her guards released me and left the room. I slowly stood up and grabbed my clothes off the floor. They were the same ones I had worn yesterday, but I didn't care, I needed out of this place, I needed away from here.

I pulled on my clothes in a numb haze and, as I left the orphanage, forced a smile on my face and made my sunny disposition the most present thing upon my figure.

I walked down to the corner and waited, after about five minutes I heard the hurried footsteps, I looked over and a genuine smile appeared on my face as Zexion came running into view. "Demy!" he yelled excitedly as he threw his arms around my neck and kissing me. He was shorter than me so I had to hold him up off the floor. I had no problem with it, and neither did he I noticed.

After awhile he pulled his lips away and he was smiling happily. "Hey Zexy," I smiled as I hugged him tightly; he hugged me back and giggled.

"How was your night?" he asked gently with that sugar sweet smile.

I refused to ruin his perfect mood with my eventful life, "It was fine, what about yours?"

"It was okay, the orphanage behind my house is kind of loud though, there was so much yelling last night that it took me awhile to fall asleep."

"O-Oh?" I replied, my voice faltering slightly, he glanced at me curiously and smiled almost nervously. I hoped to hell he didn't realize the yelling was due to me.

"Yeah, ah well though, it's always loud so I'm fairly used to it."

He continued to smile as we walked, hand-in-hand, to the school, he was resting his head contently against my arm as we walked. I smiled down at him as we walked. He seemed like an innocent child with the way he acted.

He looked up at me and his smile vanished and he blushed, "What is it Demyx?" he asked lightly.

"Just admiring you."

He blushed even harder at my words and we stopped walking as we stared at each other for a moment, once again he reached up to grasp the collar of my shirt and pulled me down to an eager kiss.

I smiled against his lips and hugged him tightly to me as his kiss deepened ever so slightly in its urgency. He finally pulled away and looked up at me, "After school, will you come home with me to meet my mother?" he asked lightly.

I immediately felt nervous but I nodded all the same, I was very curious as to what his family was like, and this was one of my few chances to find out. "Of course," I replied with a smile. "Does she know about us?" I asked gently, I could hear the timidity in my own voice as I asked.

He nodded with a light smile, "Yes," she doesn't fully agree with my choice of my sexual orientation, but she understands that its my life and choice to make so she's not going to turn away from me for it." I smiled and nodded, at least there were some people in the world who understood that we didn't hate.

"Hey!" yelled a man, we turned and looked at him, "Get a room fag!"

I looked down and saw Zexy blush deeply as he began to pull away in embarrassment. "Fuck off!" I heard Axel yell back as we walked to our side, "Just because you stick your dick in a different hole don't mean we're inferior asshole!"

I stared at him as Roxas hung at his side like a hurt puppy, "How can you support those butt fuckers!"

"Because he doesn't worship god…" Roxas whispered, Axel smiled and looked down at him and ruffled his hair.

"You're such a timid one," he muttered with a smile.

I took Zexion's hand and we all walked to school together, Axel had his arm around Roxas' shoulder and hugged him to his side tightly. "Thanks Axel," I murmured gently.

Axel grinned and playfully punched my shoulder, "Don't worry about it dude, I hate people that are so intolerant when they're supposed 'god' tells them to be tolerant of others. They obviously fail his fake ass," he responded with a twisted smirk.

I saw Roxas blush lightly as he watched Axel. Roxas was so gentle and timid that seeing him around Axel made him look positively innocent.

As we walked onto the campus I felt myself smiling once more with earnest, "Hey, Zexion, can you Roxas give me a Dem a sec alone? I wanna talk to him for a sec about something important that is not for children's ears," he smirked and winked playfully.

"Sure," Zexion replied and kissed my lips gently before he and Roxas took off to the cafeteria where the rest of the gang would be.

I looked at him curiously and he motioned for me to follow him, I followed in confusion and as we got to a tree the grey clouds above began to sprinkle saltless tears upon us.

"Lexeaus is going around saying stuff about you, and I have to know if its true," he muttered bluntly, "He says you guys live in an orphanage."

I blushed hard and bit my lip as I looked away, "I…"

"Dude, why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want you to know, I was afraid you guys would turn your backs on me…"

He punched me in the arm harder than before and I looked at him, "How the fuck could you think that?"

"Because I have no family! I live with people I hardly know and am waiting to be accepted into some family!"

"You already have been! Cheesy as it sounds, our group is a family, we've accepted you with open arms for everything about you."

"But Axel! If I get accepted by an actual family, not just a group of friends, I can actually be safe…finally."

"What do you mean by 'safe'?"

I blushed hard and looked away as I internally fought against telling him everything. The abuse, the rape, my actual family…everything.

"To put it this way, be glad you don't live in an orphanage…"

"What do you mean by that?"

I looked at him with a pain stricken look, "Axel, orphanages are hell. You're all put in one room, you have to deal with people in your business, you're never given time alone, you have to go to these stupid interviews to meet people who can't have their own family or practically collect children. Then don't even get me started on the shit that happens at night and the hell _I_ have to put up with and how they honestly could give a rat's ass about why the hell you're in pain every damn day…"

"Demyx…what did they do to you?"

I could see the rage in his eyes. He could tell how much I've been hiding from the group, "Just promise you won't tell Zexion…"

"He doesn't know you live in an orphanage?"

I shook my head as it hung in shame.

Axel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Demyx…you can't hide this kind of thing from him, you're dating him, you owe him the truth about yourself. I understand if you want to do it yourself, but you have to do it before long, he has to meet the people you're living with."

"I don't want him to meet the people I live with, that would put him in _way_ too much danger…"

"Danger?"

"Yes, danger."

"What danger are you in at the orphanage?"

I looked up at him and sighed, I might as well tell him part of it, I bit my lip as I thought and decided the hardest would be best "Lexeaus…"

"What has that scum-hole done to you?"

"He raped me…"

Axel stiffened as his face froze, I stared at him for a moment as tears of pain, rage, and fear filled my eyes. He turned and walked away, "Axel wait! I'm sorry!"

I didn't quite understand why I was apologizing, but I felt it was necessary. He turned around and smacked me across the face and I felt fear that I was losing my best friend.

"It's not you who should be sorry Demyx, its Lexeaus, and I'm going to _make_ him sorry." My eyes widened as Axel stormed across the lawn back to the school. I felt pure fear break through me, I had only seen Axel in this type of rage few times before, and at those times he almost killed for my honor.

I ran after him as he went inside to the cafeteria where Lexeaus was laughing loudly in the center of a large group. He had a black eye that was swollen shut and cuts on his face, my reaction last night was apparently very violent.

"Axel?" I heard Larxene timidly, Axel's rages scared the whole group, and as he entered the room everyone saw the bloodlust deep in his eyes. He forced his way through the group and I could hear the shouts as people scattered fast and Axel had him pinned to the ground and was beating his face in as blood began to splatter on the floor and painted his face.

"Axel stop!" I yelled as I ran forward, I was risking my own self to keep him from killing this man. Despite how much pain I wanted him to endure; I couldn't let Axel put himself at risk for expulsion to fight for me.

I tackled him off of him and I saw his eyes burning with rage as I pinned his arms down. The rest of the gang ran to help me restrain himself as Lexeaus lay unconscious on the floor bleeding heavily.

"Get off me Demyx," Axel snarled dangerously. I felt tears in my eyes again, I'd set my best friend into this because I couldn't fight for myself, I couldn't protect myself due to my own pity party I kept hidden from the world.

"No Axel, I won't let you get in trouble because of me."

"I'm not done with him yet."

"Yes you are."

Roxas hovered with Demyx and Roxas looked positively frightened. "A-Axel?" he whispered as his hands shook and he had tears in his own eyes. Roxas was afraid of this side of Axel, most of us were.

"Get off me Demyx!" he yelled with rage as the teachers finally ran in with the nurse to tend to Lexeaus.

"No Axel! I can't!"

He struggled as I used all my strength to keep him down Larxene ushered Roxas and the others back to the table, when this kind of thing happened, she did her best to force away her bitch side and keep them distracted from the scene of Axel's rage. It was best for Roxas because I could tell he was on the verge of a painful break down.

"Axel! Please stop!" I begged as I felt a few tears streak own my face, it was bad enough that I'd told him about these things, but now I was actually the one that threw him into this rage because I decided to tattle. I shook my head pleadingly, "Please! Let me handle this!"

"How long was it happening?"

His voice was biting and was on the verge of solid sadism. I bit my lip and shook my head again, "Awhile…" my voice was quiet again and he managed to slip a hand out of my grasp and forced me off of him and he was racing at him again. Luxord got to him first with Marluxia and Saix right behind him. I forced myself up and got in front of him, "Please Axel, stop!" I pleaded hopelessly. He finally slowed and looked at my pathetic face as I begged with all my might. I couldn't stand drawing this much attention to the area of my pain.

He began to stop struggling as he heaved heavily. "You're leaving that place. I don't care where you go or what happens, but you're leaving that place."

"I know, I'm going to, soon, I promise."

He shook the guys off of him and he stomped out of the cafeteria and I quickly ran out of the room as well all eyes fell on me. I needed away from the place, and I knew where to go.

I ran from the school grounds towards the park where I curled up under the tree and cried helplessly. This was all my fault, and I brought my best friend into this and made him so angry he was ready to kill. I silently sobbed into my knees and gave up on holding onto my cheery disposition. Axel was right, I needed to leave that place…soon.

"Demyx?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Demyx?"

I looked up through tear-blurred eyes and saw the silver hair that made me blush beyond all belief. He hurried over to my side and dropped onto his knees beside me, "Demyx, please don't cry," he whispered softly as he brushed the strands of hair out of my face.

I shook my head and looked down, "I'm sorry," I whispered gently, I felt compelled to apologize to him, even though I knew I hadn't done anything wrong.

He smiled a little and hugged me, "Don't apologize," he murmured, "You're not in trouble, but you ran away and I had to see if you were okay."

I sighed softly as I brushed away the few stray tears, "I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

He smiled and kissed me gently, "Demyx, when will you understand that when you're upset you can talk to me, if you have a problem, you can talk to me, I won't judge you and I won't try to make you feel worse, I'll try to make you feel _better_."

I stared at him for a moment before tackling him with a tight hug and laid my head on his chest. He smiled as he ran his fingers through my mullet as a few more tears streaked down my face. "Please tell me what happened to make him so angry," he whispered almost pleadingly, I looked up to see solid concern and…sadness?

"I'll tell you later," I promised, he nodded with a smile and hugged me tighter.

"Should we go back to the school?" he asked, I nibbled on my lip and looked up at a twig snapping, I saw Axel standing there, he was staring at me sternly.

"A-Axel?"

"Tell him." I bit my lip harder as I blushed.

"But…"

"No. Tell him now. He deserves to know at least part of it, now."

I sighed and released Zexion and stared down at my hands as I sat criss-crossed in the dirt.

"But I… don't know how…"

Zexion looked up at Axel, "Tell me what?" he looked at me, "Demyx, tell me what?"

I saw fear in his eyes, "I'm not cheating on you or anything like that if that's what you're thinking…"

But then I began to wonder if what Lexeaus did to me _did_ count as cheating.

I looked at Axel with that question burning in my eyes. Too afraid to ask but needing to know, finally I looked at Zexion and bit my lip with a light whimper, "Zexy…I'm an orphan…" Zexion stared at me for a moment silently; I was waiting for the response I feared the most.

This time it was his turn to tackle me with a hug, I gasped lightly before gently hit my arm, "Demyx, did you really think that would bother me?" he asked with an air of irritation, I just saw relief in his eyes, pure overjoyed relief.

I bit my lip, "Well…it's just…"

"I know," he whispered softly, "But everyone has things about them that they may not be proud of, but it makes them who they are, it makes you who I am with; a fun, inspirational guy who takes life by the horns and rides recklessly."

I smiled up at him brightly as he kissed my forehead, "Now come on Demy, let's go to school and prove you're stronger than them despite where you live."

I nodded and he helped me up, we started walking but Axel stopped me, "Zex, we'll catch up in just a second, I need to talk to him."

Zexy looked at me before nodding once, "Okay, but don't take too long."

Axel nodded and Zexion walked away. Once he was out of ear shot he pulled me into a tight hug, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rage like that and make you feel so out of it because of the situation, I understand what you've been through and that you need people to be there and not judge, and that's why you have us all as friends, and why you're dating Zexion. You have to remember that we're here for you no matter what the problem is," he said softly, before pulling back, "And don't be afraid to actually talk about the situation with us, I get that you probably don't want many people to know, and I respect that, but the only reason I was making you tell Zexion is because you're dating him, you're his boyfriend, and he deserves to know _that_ much about you Demyx."

I nodded and sighed, "I know, I was just so ashamed of my background that I couldn't stand telling people because I'm so out of it because I have so much to deal with there…"

I sighed as I leaned against the tree trunk, "Well then, allow me to help you myself," he said softly, "Tonight, I'm having an all nighter with the gang, you're coming."

I smiled brightly, "I'll do what I can."

Axel nodded and slapped my back playfully, "Good, now come on; let's get back to high school hell and be done with it," he grinned easily.

"Are you sure you want to go and deal with the teachers calling you down for the situation with Lexeaus?" I asked as we began to catch up with Zexion.

"They can kiss my ginger ass," Axel laughed as we raced to catch up with Zexy. I felt my cares falling behind me as I ran. Zexy turned just as I caught up to him and swept him up and kissed his lips deeply.

He grinned as I sat him down and he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me down into a vigorous kiss once more. "Come on boys, let's go!"

I looked over to see Axel running back to the school, I knelt down for Zexion to jump on my back and I took off after him. Zexion was laughing contently as I ran and he bounced on my back. We caught up to him and hurried into the school where classes were in session. We each went to our respectable classrooms and continued on our day like nothing even happened that morning.

I sat on my bed, I wanted to hide under my bed again and never come back out, but the monsters here were worse than anywhere else. Axel's rage earlier…it had been my fault, I didn't know what to do, but I felt a silent glee of victory at the memory of watching Lex getting his face pummeled by Axel, the blood, the rage. The thought of it forced an almost sadistic grin across my face, he deserved that pain, all that pain. I look up and I saw Lexeaus sitting on his bed next to mine. I straightened my head despite the fact that my pulse was racing like a car. He watched me as I began to pack my bag silently. I needed to get to Axel's.

"Where are you going," he asked in a bitchy tone. I glanced at him with a smirk. His nose was broken and had a large bandage to hide the wound that still painted the white fabric a bright red splotch.

"I'm leaving this place."

I offered no further explanation.

"Not until I get what I started."

"You already did, Axel kicked your ass."

He grabbed my mullet and slammed me onto the bed. The kids around us turned as I gasped audibly, "Not that you cum whore." He snapped as he yanked at my jeans.

But then he cried out in pain, I looked to see him on his knees with his hands holding his groin. Then I looked to see Zexion heaving angrily, "Leave him alone!" he shouted loudly, the warden walked out and I quickly pulled Zexion behind me protectively.

"What the hell is going on here, and who are you boy?" she roared as she stomped towards us.

"None of your business!" Zexy yelled at her, "Demy, finish packing your stuff and come on, we're going to Axel's."

He wasn't ordering, he stared at me with gentle eyes, I quickly finished and we left, "Hold on Demyx, you're not going anywhere. You're staying here."

"Like hell I am. You don't own me, and I'm done with this place, I'm done dealing with all this bullshit and I'm done dealing with your tight ass thinking that just because you're in charge here that you can have me tied down when I have my normal reactions to that bastard and his "games" at night!"

I felt my anger pouring out at this woman, she kept me locked up in this place for years, it was only the last few years that I was able to go out and actually make friends, and I found the gang, they made me feel like a belonged more than anyone here could.

Zexy took my hand and led me out of the place and I felt myself shaking with anger, but I quickly forced it away, I didn't need my anger ruining my life anymore, I would merely disregard it as I always did.

We walked quietly before arriving at a house; it was light blue with dark green shutters over the windows. There was a stone path that led through a neatly trimmed lawn and up between two tidy gardens. I looked at Zexy with a confused look on my face and he smiled, "This is my house, do you forget you were going to meet my mom?"

He grinned as I blushed lightly, he took my hand and pulled me inside to where a woman was sitting on the couch in a pencil skirt and deep blue dress shirt, she looked up at us and her silver shoulder length hair fell around her face, she had aqua blue eyes like Zexion and grinned excitedly.

"Well hello," she said with a bright smile, "I'm Caitlin."

"Hi, I'm Demyx," I grinned contently as I shook the hand she extended.

"I've been told quite a bit about you by Zexion," she responded with a grin.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Plenty," she smiled with a playful wink. "So what are you boys planning tonight? I've been told about the sleep over at Axel's."

"Well, that I'm aware of, that's all that is going to happen," I replied with a grin.

"Good, try to take these things slow boys, I don't mean to be preachy and embarrass you both, but I would prefer it if you would at least take the time to get to know each other and understand that you can have a good time that isn't always between the sheets."

I smiled, despite the fact that she was having a moment to be a mom and keep us in line with this discussion, I knew where she was coming from, I had a feeling she went through something similar, and the shimmer in her eyes told me I was correct.

"I fully understand, a relationship is about getting to know each other, sex is a perk and reward that comes later after a time of commitment."

"Oh, I definitely like you." I laughed aloud and grinned, "Now, go have fun boys."

We both nodded and headed out.

With a grin I grabbed Zexion's hand and pulled him out of the house with a laugh, I heard his light melodic laugh behind me and I felt my mood swing up into a high stream of melodies and tunes. Zexion ran up and jumped onto my back and kissed my neck and I ran as I wrapped my arms around his legs.

I ran all the way to Axel's and slowed to a stop outside his place. I stared up at it with large eyes; I was almost in awe by his place. It was huge, almost like a mansion. It had iron wrought fences with a simple gate that opened to a beautiful lawn, the stepping stones that wound its way up to the front doors. I let Zexy down gently and we walked up to his door, I knocked twice and the door opened quickly to expose a butler.

"Axel, how long have you been rich…?" I muttered to myself as we walked inside and followed the man upstairs to Axel's room.

When we entered the room, the entire gang was already there. Larxene was sprawled across the bed with Namine beside her, her knees pressed together with a pink face, Larxene had a smirk as her fingers dragged along her skin.

Axel was sitting in a large bean bag chair on the floor with Roxas curled up in his lap as Axel nibbled on his ear. Marluxia and Vexen were in the corner, Marly sat between Vexen's legs making out with him over his shoulder.

Xaldin and Xigbar were playing chess away from the rest, with serious looks on their faces. Kairi and Sora were talking quietly in the corner as Riku hugged him from behind. Kairi was really the only person in the group that was really single, that we knew of that is.

She glanced over at me and smiled widely, "Hi Demyx!" she shouted, everyone looked up as I grinned.

"Good, now get the hell in here, it's time for the party to begin," Axel stated instantly. I grinned and walked in.

There was so much difference in this house, I wasn't even sure when this all happened. "Axel, how long have you been this rich? Last time I hung out with you you weren't this rich, so cough up," I smirked.

"Oh, my parents both somehow got raises and they decided to do some…er…renovations on the house," he laughed loudly and Roxas smiled as he curled up to him.

Kairi looked at Zexion and blinked once, "Zexion, what's on your face?" she asked.

I looked down and felt myself blush lightly, something his mother hadn't pointed out it seemed, a few specks of red…Lex's blood.

I glanced at Axel with almost a helpless expression, a slight flicker of rage crossed his face before composing himself. "Did your mom make fruit punch or something?" he asked with a wink.

Zexy immediately caught on and smiled a little, "Yeah, she is kinda messy with that."

Axel threw him a black towel, "Here, wipe it off and tell your mom chill with the messes," he joked playfully.

"Will do," he responded softly with a soft chuckle as he wiped off the slight blood splatter.

We walked the rest of the way in and shut the door behind us and walked over to Axel and sat on the floor beside him.

"So Demyx, what took you guys so long," Roxas asked with a smile.

"Just went to stop by Zexy's house to say hello to his mom and then we headed here," I replied with a smile.

"How is she?" He asked.

Zexion smiled, "Just fine. But next time you guys have to come to my place," he said with a light grin.

We settled in to the entertainment of movies and pathetic games of truth or dare and spin the bottle. I felt myself laughing and smiling more than I ever had at the orphanage. I hated the fact that I would have to go back tomorrow morning, I watched Axel as he pulled Roxas' face to his for an intense kiss. I smiled, it hadn't been long since he an Roxas got together. He had been so shy about it, he confided in me about how he had felt over the little blond boy. It had been pretty cute when Axel finally asked him, blushing intensely, to be his boyfriend, and how wide his grin was when he was accepted.

I looked up at the clock and snorted once, Axel looked at me and then followed my eyes, "Well shit, we better go to bed, my parents have a surprise for us in the morning." His eyes temporarily rested on me before we all found our places to sleep. Axel's bed was big enough for four, which we found out easily when Axel, Roxas, Zexy, and I all curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

As we fell asleep Axel placed a hand on mine and whispered sleepily, "We'll save you from that place."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I awoke to Axel jumping on me and bouncing vigorously, "WAKE UP DEMY!" he yelled as he began to shake me. I found myself laughing boisterously and I looked up at him, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I was stunned for a minute and then I realized he was right, today was my birthday.

I broke into a wide smile and Zexy gently kissed my cheek before he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair to try and calm the mess. I smiled and pushed Axel off of me who fell over Zexion and hit the floor, landing on Larxene who was cuddling with Namine. She let out a shout of surprise and automatically punched him.

"Ow shit! Larxene!" Axel yelled in pain.

"God damn it Axel!" she shouted back and punched him again. "I was sleeping!"

"Demyx pushed me!" he yelled back.

She looked up at me with pure venom in her eyes, "If I weren't so tired I would get up and kick your ass for that." She snarled at me.

"Wait, you just punched me twice, and you're not gonna go after him?" Axel retorted.

"You were close and in punching distance, he's not." She rolled over and fell back asleep.

Axel stared at her with an amusingly angry pout. I grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him up, "Let's not push our luck," I said with a smile.

"Well if you hadn't pushed me," he retorted.

"Well if you weren't sitting on my chest I wouldn't have had to do that."

"So what was the surprise your parents had for us?" Riku asked lazily from where he was laying beside Sora who was still out cold and beginning to drool.

"Well, at the moment they've taken off to take care of a couple errands." Axel replied as he pulled the still sleeping Roxas into his lap. Roxas merely adjusted his head onto Axel's shoulder and slept on.

"Where to?" Riku asked softly, his voice still fairly drowsy from sleep.

"Not sure," he said, his eyes flashed slightly and I stared at him for a minute, he was lying. Whenever Axel lied about something his eyes seemed to flash a little. I said nothing though, he must have had a good reason for not explaining where they really went. I pushed it out of my mind and smiled contently as Zexion rested his head against my shoulder sleepily.

"So, if they're not here, why did you wake us up?" Zexy asked softly with a yawn.

"I was too awake to stay asleep and I didn't want to be the only one up." He replied simply. Zexy looked at me and then laid back down on the bed and fell back asleep. I grinned as I began to run my fingers through his hair. I looked up at Axel and he was grinning back at me.

"What have I done?" I asked, he didn't really grin that widely at me unless there was something on his mind that he was just bursting at the seams to say.

He shook his head, "Nothing, let's go back to sleep." He then laid back down gently with Roxas and was falling back asleep. I felt so confused and laid back down next to Zexy and fell asleep again, my arm draped over his side.

When we awoke again it was from the door to Axel's bedroom bursting open. I shot up instantly and gasped lightly from the shock of it. Axel merely reached over to me sleepily and patted my hand, "It's fine Demy, it's just my parents," he muttered lazily before pushing himself up.

"Wake up kids! We got pancakes!" his mom, Angela, yelled brightly, I looked at her for a minute. She had bright red hair and dark brown eyes, she wore a black Avenged Sevenfold shirt and a pair of torn jeans. His dad stood behind her, Maxol, he had bright green eyes and black hair, he too wore a band shirt and torn jeans. Axel was a lot like his parents, they didn't really care what he did as long as he didn't do anything that would be a risk to his health.

Slowly everyone began to stir and get up and change into clothes. I grabbed my shirt off the floor with a groan and pulled it on over my messed up mullet. Zexy slowly sat up with a groan and then laid back down and rolled over, smirking I pulled off the blanket and pulled him into the sitting position as Angela and Maxol left.

Zexy looked up at me with tired eyes, "But I wanna sleep," he whined, I gently pressed my lips against his.

"Well you can't, it's time to wake up." I replied with a gentle voice, he began to pout at me with his eyes beginning to glitter a little. I grinned and kissed him again, he kissed me back and wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me down on top of him, I blushed a little but allowed it. When he stopped he laid his head to the side and sighed softly, "Now that we're laying down we might as well go to sleep."

I smirked and glanced at Axel with raised eyebrows. He grinned and walked out of the room with an evil glint in his eyes, "Fine, you can lay there and try to go back to sleep."

"What do you mean try?" he asked as I disentangled myself as Axel ran back in with two cans of whipped cream.

"RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! PREPARE FOR THE CREAM!"

Axel did a superman dive onto the bed, and jumped out of the way just as he landed on Zexy and began to spray the whipped cream all over him.

Finally Zexy managed to push him off with a scowl and then looked at me with an angry pout. "Demy!"

I began to laugh as whipped cream dripped onto his nose, "Look at the bright side," I said, trying hard to smother my laugh.

"What bright side?! I'm covered in whipped cream because you told him to do it!"

I leaned forward and touched the cream on his nose and licked it off my finger, "You make a delicious dessert."

He began to blush deeply and looked away, "ZEXY HAS A CREAM FETISH! ZEXY HAS A CREAM FETISH!" Sora began to shout tauntingly as he pointed laughing.

Riku grabbed his face and turned him to kiss him and shut him up, which worked beautifully. "Here Zex," Axel said, grabbing a towel from his closet, his face still red from laughing so hard, and tossing it to him, "The shower is down the hall, Demy, you better take one too, I got some of it on you too." He winked playfully and I found myself blushing lightly, I glanced at Zexy.

"Do you forgive me enough to let me join you?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

He sighed a little and nodded, brushing his sticky hair out of his face and standing up and walking out of the room, I followed, grabbing a towel from Axel outstretched hand.

I walked with Zexy down the hall, as we walked there, Angela walked up the stairs and giggled a little, "So you were the victims, eh?" she asked, I chuckled softly as I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, we were."

"Well, get washed up and come down," she said with a smile as she continued past us, we then hurried into the bathroom and locked the door and as I pulled off my shirt I felt Zexy push me against the door. I gasped as my shirt fell to the floor, he stared up at me and grabbed me around the back of my neck and pulled me down for an intense kiss.

"Zex-"

He cut me off by placing a finger to my lips gently "I know we've only been together a few weeks, and I'm not asking you to have sex with me Demyx, I have enough tact to know that it's not proper right now, I think I know why Axel attacked Lexaeus-" I felt my entire being go numb with fear, I didn't want him to know that, I was afraid that he would turn his back on me quicker than my original family had "-and I don't intent to make your relive anything, I have just one thing to ask you."

He waited for response as he lowered his finger, I swallowed hard and forced the fear down my throat. "What would that be?" I asked, my voice quivering ever so slightly at the end.

"When you're ready to, tell me what happened. I won't intrude, and I won't press for details, I know those things are hard, and that's why I brought this up, we both have our own dark pasts that we're not proud of, believe me on that." His eyes darted away guiltily and I gently touched his chin so he looked up at me, I opened my mouth but he shook his head. "You'll see soon enough, I'll tell you what I'm able to, but please…don't think any less of me for it…"

He looked down with sad eyes that were beginning to fill with frightened tears. "I won't think any less of you for your past, just as I expect you not to think any less of me for mine."

He nodded and then slowly pulled off the shirt he had been sleeping in. I gasped when I saw chest which was covered in bruises and scars, his wrists were covered in cuts, fresh and old. I watched him bite his lip, fear causing his eyes to grow wide as he watched my response wash over my face, I forced my eyes to go blank, he turned to show me the marks on his back that looked like whipping marks. I clenched my fists and then reached out a hand and gently touched the marks with sad eyes. I wanted to cry for him, I wanted to just hold him and make him forget these marks and what caused them.

"I won't ask how you got these, I know it must have been hard enough just to show me this." I whispered softly, he looked back at me as a single tear cascaded down his cheek. I cupped his face quickly and placed a very gentle kiss on his lip, his tear running onto my own face. I then just hugged him and let him hug me back, his fingers dug into my bare skin on my back and I felt him shaking slightly from silent sobs that he seemed to be trying to hide from me. I said nothing and just let him cry.

When he regained himself he looked up at me, I knew it was really soon for me, but I stared down into his and felt my darkest secret spilling from my lips. "I'll let you know why he was trying to kill him," I whispered, "It was because he…" my voice trailed off and I cleared my throat as tears try to stop me. I shook my head and sighed softly, "Raped me…" my voice was hardly above a whisper. It hadn't been as hard when I told Axel, but was it because I was starting to really fall for Zexion? This silver haired beautiful mystery.


	9. Chapter 9

After the shower I felt so much closer to Zexion, just from being able to finally tell him og the awful experience Lex had done to me, and probably still would. We went into Axel's bedroom again, everyone was gone, probably downstairs at the table. So we grbbed some fresh clothes and slipped into them. I walked over to Zexion as he pulled his shirt on, covering those awful marks. I felt sad for him again, I walked over and turned him around ever so gently, he looked up at me and I kissed him lightly.

I felt him smile and he hugged me again, after a while we broke out of the hug and went down to the dining room. Everyone was gathered around a large oak table and that gleamed beneath the bright light of the chandelier that hung above it.

I let out a low whistle, "Fancy," I said as Zexion and I took a seat by Axel and Roxas, I could tell that Roxas and Zexy were becoming good friends.

"So, Demyx, guess what!" Axel said, he seemed to be bursting to want to tell me something. I opened my mouth to respond just as Angela and Maxol walked in holding a couple of platters each. Angela had a large platter piled with pancakes, and the other held bacon and sausage links. She set them down as Maxol set down his platters, one containing eggs, over-easy and scrambled, and the other contained hash browns. They had gone all out.

I grinned as we all grabbed our plates and began to serve ourselves. Axel's comment completely gone from my mind as I ate to my heart's content. They seemed to spoil me when I was over, possibly because I hardly got a meal at the orphanage since Lex would always steal my food from me. Occasionally I would hide some of the food in my pockets wrapped up in napkins and eat it over time when I go to the orphanage again.

Once everyone was done, Angela and Maxol looked at each other and they grinned widely. "What's up?" Larxene asked curiously, she set down her fork and pushed her plate away, she placed her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands as she waited with a pleasant smile on her face. Larxene was never a bitch to Axel's parents. She knew better than that.

Angela finally cleared her throat and we waited. Axel was practically beaming, and I felt so confused, but waited patiently to hear the news.

They looked at me, "Demyx," I felt myself go numb as Angela spoke. _Was I in trouble? Did I do something wrong? If so why were they so excited? Oh my god! Were they going to tell me that I was never allowed to come over again? After what I told Axel, did he decide he didn't want to be my friend anymore?_

My heart was pounding frantically in my chest, and I almost felt like crying as all these thoughts assaulted my self-esteem. "We went down this morning to the orphanage."

_Oh god here it comes! I'm never going to be able to see my friends again! I'm going to be alone again to be beaten and raped again! No! I can't do that anymore!_

"And, we've adopted you."

As this news crashed over me I felt the tears that had been welling up in my eyes crash as if a dam had broken and I began to sob hysterically. I had never been so excited. How could I have ever doubted them?!

Axel hugged me and playfully kissed my cheek. "Cheer up, _brother_." At these words I turned and hugged him tightly and began to sob into his shoulder. Everyone piled into a large group hug, and all I could hear was Axel whispering gently into my ear, "Happy birthday, Demy."

When I finally managed to stop crying I ran over and hugged Angela and Maxol. "Don't worry, for now you'll have to room with Axel, but we can get you your own room soon enough."

I couldn't stop saying "thank you" over and over again. I was so excited and relieved. This had been the best birthday present ever. _I finally had a family!_

Slowly it began to sink in even more. I never had to go back to the orphanage! I never had to deal with Lex trying to rape me at night. Or with the warden tying me down so I wouldn't freak out at night from my episodes. I would never have to survive in that place again, because now my best friend had done something I would never have asked of him. He legally became my brother.


	10. Chapter 10

The following Monday things seemed so surreal, I was now 17, sure, but now I had a family, after all these years of hoping someone could look past my flaws and problems and see me.

I was still sleeping in Axel's room, they had set up a bed for me so we wouldn't be stuck in the same bed together. I didn't really care though, I was so happy just to be out of the orphanage.

But things seemed to get even better from there, when I returned to school, nobody except for the group really seemed to notice a difference in me, I didn't even realize it though until it was pointed out by Roxas that morning while we were all sitting at our usual table in the cafeteria.

"Hey Demyx," he said as Axel played cutely with his hair, Roxas was blushing lightly from Axel. I looked up from my hands, which for some reason had begun to interest me more than Zexy for some strange reason. But once I looked up, acknowledging him, he continued, "Why do you seem so…different?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, I was officially confused, had I been rude to someone? Had I done something to bother them? Was I beginning to act badly to them? Was I feeling I was better than them now that someone had proven they cared about me, and rubbing it in there face?

"Well, it's just…usually you're doing something, but today your just sitting there, staring at your hands, is something wrong?"

I shook my head instantly. While I was a little afraid of coming across Lex again, I was pretty sure I wouldn't have to worry about him and his antics anymore.

"It's probably just setting in still," Larxene said, not looking up from her book. Roxas looked at her, a little confused, she seemed to catch his confusion as she sighed and set down her book and looked at him. "Look Rox, it's obvious Demyx was acting up so much before because he wanted people to realize he wasn't some low life just because of where he lived. And now that he's got what we all have, he doesn't feel like he has to prove it."

I felt rather out of the loop even though she was talking about me, _Hello! I'm right here!_

I sighed though, what she said made sense, I mean…was that the reason I was always so hyper all the time? I'd been so frantic about keeping my friends I turned into a goof. Even though I knew I didn't have to.

I looked back down at my hands and smiled, I was free.

After school was out I walked with Axel back to the house. We walked up to the room we shared and laid down on our separate beds and pulled out our homework. We chatted back and forth about the assignment, getting help from one another and stuff. Slowly we finished it off, I looked up at him before sprawling out on my back and staring up at the white popcorn textured ceiling.

What few items I owned were sitting at the foot of my bed in a small pile. Just a few clothes, the presents I got over the weekend, and something I'd had all my life, a small ukulele sized sitar thing. It was blue and had a strange shape, I'd named it Arpeggio due to the fact that my parents had loved music. This was something I'd gotten before the fire, and I'd kept ever since. I'd managed to save it from the flames. But unfortunately, no one could save my parents from the flames.

I shook myself away from those memories, it was something nobody knew about, and I preferred to keep it that way. But ever since then, I had an intense fear of fire.

I rolled over again and found Axel staring at me, "Dem, you _are_ happy you're out of the orphanage, right?"

I sat up and nodded fiercely, "Of course I am, Axel, you have no idea how happy I am to be out of that hell hole, you don't even know the half of what I went through in there. I couldn't be more thrilled to be away."

"But…are you happy living _here_?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that usually when you're sitting or lying down or something, you have this look on your face, that makes me think that you're not happy, am I the reason? Or the fact that you're here? If it is I'm sorry, I'm not wanting to upset you or anything, it's just that…you're my longest friend I've had, and I really worry about you. I don't want you to be hurt about this sort of thing."

I got up and went to his bed and sat down, I touched his hand and stared at him, "Axel, you are without a doubt my best friend, I don't want you to think I'm not happy here, because I really am. You've done something I never would have dreamed to even ask of you, and because of it, I actually feel like I'm worth something now. When I lived in the orphanage, there were so many times I'd thought about doing terrible things to myself that would have ended my life. But I'm still here because you kept me going, and now you got me out of that place, and I can survive again."

He smiled at me weakly before sighing again, "I just can't hel fearing that you would have been happier to be adopted by someone else…"

"Where is this coming from?"

"From the past."

I knew what he meant instantly, our past had been rife with tragedy, always losing things, but we'd always had each other to get us through it. Axel had been in a car crash with his family when he was younger and lost it siblings. Axel had been in the hospital for quite some time after, but I never left his side. Day and night I sat in the room watching over him, keeping him company even though he couldn't hear or see me. I cried for so long, fearing the loss of my best friend, and now my brother.

I knew what he was afraid of, he was afraid of losing me like he lost the others. But it wouldn't happen, I would make sure to keep us both safe, even though I was weaker than mud, and lower than it.

I hugged him, not knowing exactly what to say, but I just let my actions speak. Neither of us spoke as we sat there like that. After a while there was a knock on the door and Angela opened the door, "Come on boys- Axel, what's wrong?" her voice turned from to instant worry.

I looked at Axel and saw that this strong boy, was crying.

"Axel?" I murmured softly.

He looked down at me tearfully, "I don't want to lose anyone anymore…I don't think I can handle it…"

Angela crossed the room quickly and hugged him to her I took a step back, still trying to get used to how things were here. But Angela quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me over into the hug. I smiled and hugged her as well, she then let us go and had me sit by Axel.

"Now listen here," she was staring at Axel, but I knew she was speaing to us both, "We'renot losing anyone anymore. You two are my boys, even before we technically adopted you Demyx you were like a son to me. I will take care of you both like the plague were upon us. Neither of you are going to get hurt."

I smiled as she spoke and looked down at my hands, I felt so accepted here...

"Now come downstairs and get some dinner boys, while it's hot."

I nodded and we both left to the dining room. I felt so safe here.


End file.
